The beggining
by Ferverus
Summary: It was a sunny day, perfect to go outside and play in the sun. Britain, it is a beautiful place when one takes the time to enjoy it. Two brothers decide to go outside on this amazing day...only an hour later the day drastically changes.


_he's bleeding! he's bleeding! he's bleeding!_ The stretcher was quickly rushing a young boy into the emergency room. his eyes halfway open as he gazed upon the ceiling in a blank stare. his body limp and lifeless. the sheet that they covered his body in was coated in blood and the metallic scent was filling the air. they were rushing him as quick as they could shouting to one another. _Hurry hurry! he's not gonna make it! he's dying!_ the young boys eyes slowly looked up to one of the female nurses who was guiding the stretcher, and for that brief moment they made eye contact. a look of saddness and worry quickly consumed her. she bit her lower lip and she looked away from him as they continued to run to the emergency room. The doctor let out a heavy and worried sigh as well for other reasons.

In the waiting room sat the boys older brother. the boy's elbows rested upon his knees with the palms of his hands over his eyes. heavy sobs escaped his lips as he cried for his brother. _what happened to him! what the fuck happened to him!_ he lifted his head looking up to his friend. the crying boy shook his head vigerously and parted his lips but all that came out was a stiffled cry. he started to shake and his friend grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him back against the chair and gazed into his friends eyes. _what the fuck happened to him Fredrick! what the fuck happened to your brother!_ other patrons of the room had there eyes upon the two. they all gazed upon the friends. they noticed the blood all over Fredrics white shirt, it was smeared across his chest, his arms, and even his face. one of the nurses was staring from the hallway and hesitantly approached the two. _Please...dont yell your disturbing the others..._she looked to Fredrick who burst out into tears once again. the friend turned and glared upon the nurse who looked worried.

The boy was now in the operating room but they quickly find out there isn't much they can do for the dying boy. his Jugular had been torn open, and his blood was gushing so profusely. the female nurse looked to the young boy and her eyes began to tear up. the doctor moved over to the boy examining the jugular. he looked to the nurse about to speak but before he could say anything the boy leaned up straight and gazed upon the doctor. the boys eyes a red hue and he began to bear his teeth.

_Dont tell me to be quiet! i dont fuckin care i want to know what happened! i want to know why Eriiicc is dying!_ The friend now began to sob and he fell to his knees joining Fredrick in their mourning. the nurse looked sadly down upon the two and put a hand over her mouth. she shook her head and slowly walked away from the two. Fredrick looked down to his friend and finally mustered up some words. _we...we were at the park._

It was dark outside...Fredrick and Eric were at the playground playing. Eric going down the slide and Fredrick laughing as he came down. the sun was setting causing shadows to be cast all about them. _I think we should get going_ said Fredrick and Eric let out a whine. but before he could protest he heard a groan. Eric stood up quickly and they both looked to their rights and saw a man limping towards them. his clothing tattered and patches of his shirt was caked in blood. his lips chapped and his skin a pale hue. Fredrick and Eric gazed in complete and utter horror but before they could scream the man before them let out a hiss and began to run after them. Both of the brothers turned and began to run with the vicious man behind them. the two ran out into the street and as soon as they looked to their left they could see a massive amount of people running after them. Fredricks eyes became wide and he grabbed his brothers wrist and began to run the oppisite direction from the group.

Both panting heavily already, Fredrick being sixteen and Eric only being twelve. they started to run as fast as they could, but they could hear the footsteps gaining on them. they were getting closer and closer, the breathing, the hissing...it was so near. Erics pace began to slow down and Fredrick looked over his shoulder, the beasts, they were within reach. Eric was starting to drag Fredrick down, and then...Fredrick let go of Eric. Eric's eyes became a glossy hue as he looked up to Fredrick who was staring back into his eyes, leaving his brother to be tackled to the ground by the infected. _Fred! no Fred! please dont leave me! come back!_

Fredrick looked straight ahead and started to shake his head. tears began to stream down his face but he didn't look back, he could hear the hissing, but it started to become distant, and it became further away...

His lungs began to feel weak and his muscles started to tense and burn. _help me! please!_ the voice of his brother started to echoe in his head. He began to slow his pace and then finally stopped in the middle of the street. he hunched forward, resting his hands on his knees, and then not long after he heard the sound of a truck coming towards him. He looked up and then saw his friend Kevin in the driver seat. Fred quickly ran to the passenger side and swung open the door. _we need to go! we need to get my brother! we have too!_ his voice was hysterical, he was practicly screaming and crying at his friend who's eyes went wide. _what's going on?_ Fred pointed the direction in which he was running from. _Go that way! somebody attacked my brother! you have to save him! please!_ Kevin began to drive the direction he was told too and saw Eric laying on the ground. Fred quickly jumped out of the car and ran to his younger brother whose clothes were ripped to pieces and his body covered in cuts and bites. Fred quickly took him to the back of the truck and placed him in the bed and looked to Kevin. _Take us to the hospitol!_

And that is were we are now. Keven glared up at Fred. _you just left him behind! you just left him to be attacked by some deranged lunatic._ Fred shook his head _just leave me the fuck alone! i was scared!_ two police officers then come into the room and approach the once friends...

The Nurse standing in front of the doctor now had a look of terror as she saw young Eric sitting up. the doctor quirked an eyebrow and then looked behind him as Eric quickly lunged forward at him, tackling him to the ground and began to franticly swing down at the doctor. the doctor grabbed ahold of Eric's wrists holding him off easily due to his small size but once he did Eric started to shake his head causing the blood that was dripping from his eyes down onto the doctor. the doctor screamed and the female nurse being the only other one in the room began to approach despite her heightened sense of fear. Eric opened his mouth and spewed blood upon the doctors face. the girl let out a screech and turned and ran out of the room, fleeing from the horrific scene.

The screaming reached the waiting room and the two police looked to the frantic nurse. she was yelling and rambling, her words were incoherant. the police officers looked down at her, one grabbing her shoulder firmly and pulling her back. _miss...what is going on?_ she looked up at them, her eyes watery but she managed to speak. _The doctor...something is wrong with him...and this young boy...they..._ Before she can even finish the doors behind her are burst open and a small amount of patients flood into the waiting room. Fred stood up straight and so did Kevin lookign at the people who rushed into the waiting room. blood running down from their eyes, and dribbling from their mouths as they beared their teeths. the infected wasted no time and rushed in, each tackling a person to the ground and viciously starting to pummel them with their fists or sink their teeth into their flesh.

One of the police officers quickly drew his gun and shot at one of the infected, the bullet easiliy going through the skull and creating a nice spray of blood to flow through the air. _oh my god! Stay were you are! nobody move! _but his words meant nothing. the other cop drew his gun as well. The nurse, Fred and Kevin all stood behind the two cops. they continued to shout but the infected began to rush by them, their numbers quickly growing and they rushed towards the cops. Kevin let out a cry as well as the nurse but Fred wasted no time. he turned and began to run through the doors leading outside. he ran as fast as he could on the blacktop parking lot but he didn't get far. he quickly slowed down and then stood there idly gazing out before him. he could see dozens...hundreds of people running towards him, blood gushing down their faces. he looked to his left, at another street seeing more infected. he began to shake and tremble at the horrific sight all around him. was this the apocolypse.

_please help me!_ his brothers voice echoed in his head, it was all he could think about, how he left his brother to die and now look where he was. he could hear screams behind him and hisses before him. he looked to the cars in the parking lot, and the infected flooding the streets. tears filled his eyes and he let out a cry.

On the bed of the truck Fred looked down to his brother stroking his hair. he looked at all the wounds that covered Erics body and started to sob. blood was leaking from Erics clothing onto Freds. Fred started to shake his ehad seeing his brothers body going pale. _what the fuck is going on...Eric please no you cant die..._ Eric looked up at Fred, his eyes were glossy as he gazed upon his brother. _I love you Fredrick...i love you_

Fred saw the infected coming closer, he heard the gunshots behind him...he could smell blood, and feel tears. he heard a hiss and then...

_I love you too Eric...i love you so much...please dont leave me._


End file.
